Chihime
by samiuspplz
Summary: A story about Kakashi's love life. He loves her. She loves Obito. Obito loves Rin. Will this problem resolve itself? Watch as Kakashi wins the oblivious girl's heart.


Prologue

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto… wish I did, though.

The world is a blasted, dismal place. Full of people who are mean and cruel. Even father kills people. That is what it means to be a shinobi. But is that really the life for me? I think I have too much heart.

Why did father send me here? To Konoha, of all places! Saying I should learn to be a ninja. Ugh. Everyone here is so… fake-nice. I can't really see father learning from a place like this. People smile at you and nod, then turn around and whisper about you behind your backs. Like those boys sitting in front of me.

Everywhere I go, people gossip about my looks. My white skin, long, black hair, and narrow eyes. "Everyone is different in their own special way," My father always told me. "But everyone tries to be the same. Don't be like that. Stand out of the crowd, and show off who you are."

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" My new teacher asked. He looked pathetic. They let a weakling like this teach? Where I came from… But then, I wasn't there.

"My name is Kamaru Chihime. I won't tell you what I like, dislike, or about my dreams because you won't care." I took my seat. Miyaki-sensei began lecturing.

"You shouldn't gossip about people." I whispered, leaning forward. Did they think I was deaf? What kind of idiots…

Chalk bonked my forehead, leaving a white mark on my equally white skin. Sensei glared at me. Darn… My first day, and I was in trouble already. 'But I'm standing out, father. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?' I thought sarcastically.

"Chihime! Pay attention!" My 'teacher' yelled. Why should I have to call him 'teacher'? It's not like he's teaching me anything. Well, anything new.

They were making me relearn all this stuff on bunshins. I already knew the technique. I knew kage bunshin already, this worthless class wouldn't teach me a thing! The thing I really needed to work on was taijutsu. Which, of course, they wouldn't teach me until I became a gennin.

Back to Miyaki-sensei. I said quietly, "I-I'm sorry Sensei. It w-won't happen again." I added a stutter for extra effect.

"Why don't you come up and show us how to do a bunshin, if you know it so well, you don't have to pay attention."

I could do it perfectly. I've studied and done it many times before. But where would be the fun in that?

Should I try too much chakra? That should imbalance it. I almost giggle. Here goes…

**Boom!**

Oops. Didn't mean the explosion to be that big. But sensei looks so funny covered in soot! I'm sure I do, too, but I'm not going to stick around and ask.

I opened the window, coughed twice from the smoke and dust, and retreated. I ran my fastest, past the park, the playground, and into the forest. Once there, I stopped to rest against a tree. Then I noticed that there was a chuunin group right behind me.

I glimpsed a boy with silver hair (I blinked. Maybe it was dyed?) and a face mask. He saw me, too. Beyond him, I glimpsed a blond- haired, blue-eyed man, a girl with brown hair and… band-aids on her cheeks. Both either ignored me or remained oblivious, though I think I saw the blond smile. And running up to them, hair blown by the wind, was…

… The hottest boy I'd ever seen. His goggles! His smirk! His attempt at witty humor – an excuse as to why he was late, "I got lost on the road of life," (which was shot down by the rude boy in the mask)!

He was so… perfect. Father wouldn't approve, though – which made this perfect for a little rebellion.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nearly melted. He knew I was there, saw enough of me to tell how dirty I was, and he cared! His voice was perfect too! Did 'sensei' kill me, and I met an angel up in heaven?

"Who?" asked the girl. She hadn't even noticed me – what kind of chuunin was she? I stepped out from behind the tree. The blonde's smile grew bigger.

"I think we'll have to work on your detection skills, Rin." He said. The silver-haired masked boy smirked at her. She growled.

"Why are you so concerned, Obito?" She asked angrily. Or was it jealousy I heard? Her voice was short and clipped.

So the boy's name was Obito… sigh. But did I have a rival? How could I compete? She was on his team. She probably knows more about him than me. But…

Stalking! That's the fastest way to find out what I need to know.

Obito, Obito, Obito…. Oh, how I love thee, how I dote on thee!

End Prologue


End file.
